


Frag the pain away

by Zombieheroine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Awkward, Begging, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Fingering, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Masturbation, Pillow Talk, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/pseuds/Zombieheroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave neglects safety in his laboratory and an old virus of his design slips past the firewall. Starscream is shy and prudish, and Knockout offers a helping servo - and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frag the pain away

**Author's Note:**

> Sex pollen is my weakness so naturally I had to write something with it. Beware though, dear readers, sex pollen means dubcon and if that's not your jam you should not read this! I didn't want to tag dubcon since sex pollen automatically implies it and it would misrepresent the content besides that, but I thought I'd mention it just in case.
> 
> Anyway, read and hopefully enjoy the ride! I went for something both hot and funny, since there is no other right way to use the "healing cock"-trope than sex pollen. :D  
> Also have some [appropriately inappropriate music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMxMOJYhN4c) I wrote this with.
> 
> Kudos and comments are love as always.

”What do you mean I've contracted something?!” Starscream accosted Shockwave while angrily yanking a datacable out of his info port in the back of his helm and tossing it aside.

Shockwave picked up the cable and started to gather it to maintain order in his laboratory without even shrugging. ”It is as I said. Apparently you made contact with a hard drive that stores biological weapons – viruses, to be exact.”

”WHAT?!” Starscream shrieked, his servo darting up to his infoport like he could scratch the infection away. ”What kind of ridiculous neglect of basic safety measures is this!? And you dare to call yourself a professional!”

”Do not fret, Commander,” Shockwave said and picked up another datacable hooked into the main computer complex of his laboratory. ”Everything stored in the drives that are hooked to the main system is curable. A simple scan of your system will reveal the virus and I will know how to treat you. Please put this cable in.”

Starscream's servo on his neck stilled and he glared at the cable like it was some kind of a personal offense. ”Another cable?!”

”It is just a scan, Commander,” Shockwave responded, unfaltering. ”You only need to allow first level access past your firewall and it will suffice. You want to be cured fast, don't you? Early interference is an important part of successful recovery.”

Starscream glared up at Shockwave's expressionless optic before snatching the cable from him. ”Your drone program is not even nearly worth all this trouble,” he snapped as he jammed the cable in place.

Shockwave had already turned his back to the seeker and was inspecting the uploading data. ”To quote your own words: 'If any programming is to be the base for a drone AI it should be Vosian'. You made a logical argument and I wish to express my gratitude for your aid in my side project. But there is no such a thing as a completely non-existent margin of error, so accidents like this are bound to happen from time to time.”

After that Starscream didn't have anything else to say, but he muttered something spiteful to himself the entire time the basic scan of his system and vitals uploaded to Shockwave's system. He crossed his arms and, without an on-going argument, unfortunately had time to speculate what kind of a virus he had gotten from Shockwave's little storage drive. As the second-in-command Starscream had a lot of very detailed information of many projects crafted by the science unit. The knowledge was not limited to those that had been finished up and put to practical use – he also knew of simple drafts and ideas, many of which that would have given a lesser bot nightmares. 

There had been plagues that corrupted the lines around a bot's sparkchamber and eventually cut it off of the machinery, making the bot drop dead on the spot; viruses that destroyed the processor's higher functions and verbal banks until there was nothing left but a half-terminated beast of a bot; plagues that ruptured all your main energon lines at once, making you explosively leak all your fuel out of the ports of your frame... The list of horrors was long and Shockwave was really taking his time with the scans even though the upload was already complete.

The streams of data on the screen didn't say anything to Starscream and he had even more time to think about his own suddenly fragile health. What little grain of sadistic genius had he picked up? Was he just imagining it or was he starting to feel a bit strange? It was like his circuitry was suddenly buzzing and creating an itchy current underneath his plating, and was it just his anxiety or was the air getting warmer?

“Commander, I have located the problem,” Shockwave said, interrupting Starscream's racing thoughts. “It looks like you have became infected with a malware called Entropy. Its status in the project folder is work in progress so it doesn't pose any immediate threat to your life, and as I stated earlier, it is perfectly curable.”

Starscream let out a sight a relief. “Well, that's _some_ good news at least. Right, how do I get rid of it?”

Shockwave regarded the data on the screen for a klik before answering. “I designed Entropy to be a rather simple virus: It simply makes the infected system produce more charge than it can take, causing it to overheat and finally crash, resulting in emergency shut-down and finally termination.”

Starscream shuddered as slightly as he could manage. 

“Your scans show that your frame is prioritizing the extra charge in individual systems that are large and used to handling great amounts of it, but that is only a temporary solution. It will work only for six to twelve cycles before the heat level reaches dangerous limits,” Shockwave explained. 

The time limit was a distressing concept, and Starscream shuddered again. The itch and buzz under his plating were symptoms and only getting worse, and considering that he had been infected only klikcycles ago and was already feeling ill, the time he was going to last was probably closer to six than twelve cycles. 

“Okay, okay, but how do I get rid of this?” he asked, a note of urgency in his voice.

Shockwave filed the scans away and turned around. “You are in luck. Since the malware is a rather basic one, a work in progress as I mentioned, it is very easy to wipe out of a bot's system. You simply need to reach a system-wide overload and reboot everything, then everything should be fully operational again.”

When said with the scientist's emotionless matter-of-fact tone the true implication of the phrase almost went past Starscream. Almost. The seeker stared at Shockwave with raised optic ridges, the whole mech suddenly frozen in place.

“Come again?” he said with a soft voice that nonetheless had a hysterical edge.

Shockwave didn't even flinch. “You require a system-wide overload and a total reboot. You need to load both the inner systems and the tactile ones so I would suggest getting someone to assist you.”

“Excuse-me but WHAT?!” Starscream shrieked, looking absolutely scandalized. “I - I can't do that!”

Shockwave tilted his helm slightly to express his confusion. “From an objective point of view, you are a physically attractive mech, Commander. I am positive you will find someone who will volunteer to help you.”

Starscream sputtered something unintelligible before getting a hold of himself again. “That's -! That's not what I meant! I can't just – I can't -! I mean, isn't there any other way?!”

“This is so simple one that I never bothered to engineer a vaccine,” Shockwave replied calmly, but regarded the flustered seeker with a touch of curiosity.

“But I can't just go and – ! And – !” Starscream couldn't even bring himself to finish the sentence, just gestured wildly and glared at Shockwave with furious optics.

“Your reaction is illogical. You will overheat and expire otherwise,” Shockwave noted. 

Starscream opened and closed his intake for a few times, lost at words and filled with fury and embarrassment that he had nothing to take it out on. He snapped his intake shut, clicked his heels and reset his vocalizer in order to sound as calm and collected as possible, but when he spoke there was the same hysterical edge in his voice as before: “Yes, you are correct. I will... uh... take care of the matter now.”

With that he spun around on his heels and strode out of the laboratory as fast as he could without running. 

Shockwave watched him go and turned back to the scans. The new data looked very good and interesting and he started to sort it out immediately, casting the Commander out of his mind now that the problem was being taken care of. Lord Megatron wouldn't mind this little detour in the weapons program as long as the Commander would come out fine in the end, he might be even amused by this little incident should he ever hear of it.

And now that Starscream was no longer bothering him he might have some serious progress to offer alongside with that anecdote. 

*

Starscream quickened his steps all the way through the ship up to the cabin decks, not stopping even once to chat or acknowledge anyone, only when he snapped at a group of loitering crew members by the elevator to get out of his way and back to work. He never burst to running even though he wanted to but took long, quick steps and kept his wings pressed together on his back, his servos balled into fists. 

Finally he made it to his cabin, punched in the key code and dived in before the doors were even fully open, and when they locked behind him he let himself collapse backwards against them.

“I'm going to die,” he announced to his empty cabin. A burst of manic laughter escaped him when he thought how ridiculous the situation was. Certainly nothing like how he had imagined his spark would be extinguished. 

The itch was subtly getting worse and now he could feel where it was gathering. His chassis around his spark chamber was unnaturally warm, but it was nothing compared to the feeling around the bottom of his canopy and especially between his legs. The heat wasn't scorching or demanding yet, but it was there, impossible to ignore and throbbing. Starscream pressed his knees together and swallowed. 

Even though the charge was packing around his own power source and in the interface equipment he could feel it spilling all over him. It crawled over his spinal strut, licked up his thighs and pelvic plate and made his processor just hazy enough that concentrating was difficult. 

“I'm going to die,” he repeated, quieter this time. No, it couldn't end like this. Starscream struggled to pull himself together. “Right... right... I can do this myself...”

It was a weak reassurance since he didn't really know anything about this _stupid virus_ and he knew it too, but there was no way he would just roll over and wait for a heat stroke. For a moment his gaze darted around his cabin and he twisted his servos, a plan taking form. 

“Right...,” he breathed to himself once again, then dashed to his berth, grabbed the covers with him and rushed to his own private wash-rack. That would have to do or his fighting would be done before one could say “inappropriate”. 

He dropped on the floor of the wash-rack and turned the shower on. The stream was pleasantly cold as it hit his back and sloshed down his frame, and he stayed on his knees just enjoying the relief for a moment. He didn't know when he had offlined his optics but didn't care either, simply onlined them again to locate the berth cover he had brought with him and reached for it. He wrapped the cover around him the best he could with his wings in the way and let himself collapse on his front on the shower floor. The synthetic material of the cover resisted liquid slightly but would soon be soaked, and its weight activated Starscream's tactile sensors.

“Like I need anyone...” Starscream mumbled with his face against the wet floor. “I'll show that... blasted... slagger...”

He felt oddly feverish, like he wasn't quite steady even when laying down on the floor. Despite the cooling stream upon his back the heat still throbbed between his thighs and it was growing insistent. He lazily wriggled on his place, the cold floor too comfortable against his heated faceplate for him to drag himself away from it, and tried to find some relief in a new position on his front. He crossed his ankles and squeezed his knees together, and a heavy sigh of relief left him as his equipment tightened in on itself and some charge was released. He put weight on his knees and rocked his crossed pedes in a slow rhythm, making a curious wave of heating pleasure wash over him. It didn't feel exactly good but it wasn't completely ineffective either, but a sweet temporary relief like the cold stream washing over his suffering frame. 

Just crossing the knees didn't help for very long since now that things had gotten started his frame seemed to have a mind and an opinion of its own, and it wanted more of that almost painful pleasure. Reluctantly, like this meant he was giving in, Starscream slipped his servo between his thighs, pressed the palm against the hot metal there and started to knead. 

The pressure tended to the need like scratching an itch did, but once you started you couldn't stop. Starscream frowned against the floor and pressed his digits instead of the palm against the panel and rubbed furiously. It felt like the rush an addict got from their dose and he was simultaneously scared of the feeling and completely indifferent to it; he just wanted the release. The interface panel snapped aside like it was the most natural thing in the world, his spike extended and his valve gushed out lubricant, his whole array ready and eager even though the seeker's mind wasn't quite up to the situation. 

The first touch of digits to the bare interface array felt like being electrocuted. Starscream's entire frame jolted and a breathless moan teared its way out of his vocalizer, his servo darting away like it was burned, but he mushed his digits back to his valve right away. He wanted to touch everything right this klik and just smeared the lubricants around the folds, dragging his digits up and down and around aimlessly, desperately rubbing to ease the pressure. His spike was straining but he couldn't bring his other servo to move and grasp it since he would have had to lift his frame to do so, so instead he just rocked against the floor. He could have sworn the stream was cold when it hit his back but warm when it flowed under him, but he didn't possess the presence of mind to catch the thought or proceed with it – the only thing on his mind was to find release. 

Starscream quit his aimless rubbing and searched for his exterior node. He found it quickly, all swollen and tender, and his digits slipped around it with almost too much lubricant to ease the way. The node was shimmering with pent up energy and it was clearly hotter than the rest of the array, and the seeker let out a few undignified noises as he pinched it firmly. That was all he had to do, to rub and pinch, and his charge soared high so fast he barely had the time to jolt and gasp before his system flared in overload. Starscream's frame bowed in a strained arch and trembled, and he let out a few broken, startled gasps as the load discharged from his system in one violent rush. 

He rubbed the node a few times more for good measure and zaps of low current rushed through the array. He let the running liquid wash most of the lubricant off his digits by just letting his servo lay against the floor, but his momentary relief was disturbed by his still hard and throbbing spike that hadn't discharged alongside with his valve like it _should have._  
The relief of the overload was the briefest one Starscream had ever experienced and it seemed like becoming aware of his charged up spike brought the second department of the array back into action as well, and more charge flooded into his system almost immediately.

He groaned long and frustrated as he felt his valve cycle down, release and cycle down again, insisting. He rolled on to his side and brought both his servos between his thighs, grasping his spike with one and mushing three digits of the other into his valve. The calipers gave way easily, the mesh burning hot and slippery and Starscream was downright startled by the unfamiliar state of his own system. He hadn't ever felt a hunger like this one, nor had his array been this ready and wet and hot in mere klikcycles. He would have been more bothered by this but he had no capacity to think, just try and get this out of his system. 

His servo on his spike was wet and slippery from his own lubricant. His movements were quick and uncoordinated, and even more so as he tried to match them with his other servo with the digits he was jamming into his valve. The current bounced around, ran up and down his thighs and curled in the bottom of his chassis and the seeker couldn't gather enough presence of mind to decide a focus. His servo almost yanked his spike, desperately rubbing the whole of the length and trying to touch everything at once, and his digits scissored and learned and tried to touch familiar nodes, but the pace was too erratic to hit them in any other way than at random. 

Starscream jolted his hips and squirmed on the floor, bent his legs at the knees, spread his thighs more and whined. It wasn't enough, it felt like nothing would be enough. He stuffed a fourth digit into his valve and twisted his servo while absentmindedly pumping his spike. The charge soared again with unnatural speed, faster than he had ever experienced before, and it burned, almost scorched to the edge of actual pain, and all he could do was to rub and twist and hope to reach the peak for some relief, no matter how brief. The rushing sound of the shower almost covered the obscene squelching from between his thighs, and the noise part embarrassed, part aroused him. 

He thrust his digits as deep as they went, his thumb caught his outer node and he bowed off the floor as overload struck him, his convulsing frame ending up on its back. Starscream stared at the ceiling with glassy optics and panted with hoarse noise. His intake felt dry like a desert wind, and the shower washed a trickle of dried up oral lubricant off of the corner of his mouth. He swallowed and tried to enjoy the sweet afterglow of the overload even though he already dreaded the heat that would be back any moment. 

He pulled his digits out of himself and felt the thick, slippery fluid on them. The cold stream that washed over him cleaned his digits and the splatters he had managed to get on his thighs but didn't do much to ease the fever tormenting his frame anymore. His own panting and the howl of his cooling fans was drowned under the rushing liquid and the hiss it made when it hit the seeker's frame and vaporized. 

Starscream could feel a knot in the bottom of his tank tighten and he groaned with frustration. The relief was passing and it was a matter of mere kliks before the knot inside would trigger a massive burst of charge that would wring him up again. His valve throbbed and cycled in, his spike had barely lost half of its charge despite the overload, and Starscream sobbed. He couldn't lose the heat like this, he would have to admit that. And still he tried, both of his servos already returning to his array. Touching almost hurt, but he couldn't stop himself anymore. He just threw his helm back and moaned towards the ceiling, and the shower covered up the noise.

Starscream's mind was in shambles and bits and pieces of thoughts ran here and there with barely any coherency. One thing he understood perfectly well however was that his plan wouldn't work, no matter how hard or fast he pleasured himself or how tightly he wrapped the berth cover around him. He would offline here, on the floor of his wash-rack and be found there when someone started to wonder why the shower was running, and his husk would be discovered with all the panels open and fluids drained. 

Shame burned in his lines along with the heat and the seeker offlined his optics. And all because of one stupid lab accident. Stupid, useless research... He couldn't say he had ever actually dreamed of falling in the battlefield but it would be considerably less embarrassing than _this_. He twisted his wrist and screwed his digits inside his valve harshly despite the ache in the wrist joint. The charge tugged on his circuits like a hook. Starscream gave a frustrated, sharp yelp. How embarrassing... Maybe he should have just... sought out medical attention or... something... 

 

Knockout had just finished up his shift and kicked out the loitering assistants and patients out of the medical bay, packed up his things and headed out to get some private time with a cube of high-grade energon and maybe some amusing things he had fished out of the local information net when his comm line pinged. 

He stood still in the corridor on the cabin deck and frowned. “Yes?” he answered. The line was clearly open but no one replied. There was just a strong rushing sound and nothing else.

“Hello?” Knockout sing-sang to the line, annoyed at the interruption of his free time.

“...medical...” mumbled someone on the other end. 

Knockout frowned even more. He couldn't tell whose voice that was. “Hello? Yes, this is the doctor, who's this?”

“Hm?!” came from the other end. “I... Who... Hm?” The voice was clearly startled, weak and shivering, but still, Knockout could have sworn he knew it. His frown morphed into confusion, and he couldn't even bring himself to mind that he stood there in the empty corridor making faces.

“Starscream? Is that you?” 

“I...! Why do you- did you... call?” the seeker replied. His voice was definitely shivering and it was high-pitched, usually so only when he was terribly worried about something or panicking. 

“I didn't call you, you called me,” Knockout reminded him. “What do you want?”

“Nnngh... Nothing! Nothing, I don't – _ah_ – need anything! Leave me alone!”

“Starscream? Is everything alright?” Knockout carefully inquired. The seeker sounded odd, like he was exhausted or in pain. 

“Leave me alone!” Starscream snapped and the line cut. 

Knockout stood still for a moment more and considered the situation. He was certain that Starscream was not alright at all, but what was the extent of the problem was a mystery. It was not an unusual thing for the seeker to lick his own wounds resulting from a scheme gone wrong or after a violent encounter with Megatron and Knockout considered leaving him be – if Starscream was stupid and ungrateful enough to not seek his help then it was his problem – but something about the Commander's voice made him uneasy. He turned around, took a left turn from the corner and headed towards Starscream's cabin.

Once the medic arrived at the door of Starscream's quarters he didn't even bother to try the door comm and simply punched in the emergency override and stepped inside. He knew immediately that he had made the right call: The air inside the cabin was hot and damp, and he could barely see in front of him due to the thick steam swarming around. 

“Starscream?” Knockout called, more wanting to announce his presence than to actually locate the seeker: the sound of running water coming from the wash-rack was a dead give-away. 

The steam was even thicker in the wash-rack, but the liquid pooling on the floor was ice cold, as Knockout noticed when he stepped into it. He yanked his pede away, startled by the unexpected burst of sensory information.

“Starscream, are you in here?” he called for the seeker again as he didn't spot him right away.

“You... What are you...?” mumbled a hoarse voice over the shower, and Knockout focused his gaze lower, following the voice.

Then Knockout saw Starscream and went absolutely still as shock and an unwanted bolt of arousal washed over him.

The seeker lay sprawled on the floor, visibly trembling, wings twisting and his optics glassy and feverishly bright. He had pulled his knees towards his chassis and had his ankles crossed, but Knockout could still clearly see both of his servos squeezed between the silver thighs, and the obvious bright blue stains of lubricant and the almost clear stains of transfluid all over the seeker's canopy, on his thighs and on the curve of his aft. The steam was coming from his frame that was completely dry under the shower as the liquid turned straight into steam as it hit it.

Knockout had no words due to his surprise, and Starscream just stared up at him with a mixture of exhaustion, anger and shame. 

The moment stretched on and neither mech looked away from each other's optics, but the spell broke as Starscream let out a shaky, breathless groan and started to rock his legs and wiggle his arms, turning his helm away as he continued to pleasure himself, an odd compulsive undertone in his actions. Knockout felt another rush of arousal speeding through his system and curling in the bottom of his tanks, and he swallowed empty air through his dry intake. 

“S....Starscream?” he managed to choke out, but all he got in return was a broken moan from the seeker who rocked his hips more and twisted his neckcables to their limit so he could face the wall. 

There was something definitely wrong here, this wasn't happening. This was like a scenario from one of his fantasies, not a thing of reality! The thought broke through Knockout's shock and made his professional gear shift on, allowing him to move and act again. He stumbled across the slippery floor, turned off the shower and knelt next to Starscream, reaching out to his shoulder guard.

“Starscream, what's wrong? What's going on?” he asked hoping the seeker could still form words. Complete, coherent sentences had been a stretch when he had called and he certainly didn't look like he was up for talking. “Tell me, what happened?!”

Being this close Knockout heard clearly the howling of Starscream's cooling fans and the shallow panting that was interrupted only by swallowing. 

“I'm... I'm... burning...” Starscream managed to tell the wall. “It's so... so... Hot, I can't... I need – I -” 

“Hot and bothered, I can see that,” Knockout quickly repeated and glanced the seeker over. From his current position he could clearly see the pressurized spike, grasped in a tight hold of one of the seeker's servos. He looked up again fast. “How? What happened to you?”

Starscream let out a high-pitched whine that sent a shiver down Knockout's spinal strut and made the budding arousal within him wrench tighter. 

“En... Entro... py... “ Starscream all but groaned and rocked his locked-together pedes so harshly the heels clicked against the floor. “Infection...”

Knockout frowned. It was very hard to think with his knees inches from Starscream's side and servo laying on his shoulder guard as the seeker pleasured himself as coyly as possible, but the bizarre yet sensible explanation sank in regardless.

“Entropy? How did you- ? Actually, never mind that. How long ago?” Knockout asked.

Starscream didn't seem to be able to form an answer to that one, he simply shook his helm and whined miserably.

“You don't know? You don't have a sense of time anymore?” Knockout threw questions, hoping he was hitting marks and getting through to the other.

Starscream shook his helm.

Now Knockout was worried: the seeker was definitely gone, almost completely. Now was not the time to wonder where he might have had gotten an obsolete engineered virus; overheating and emergency stasis were too close. The stubborn slagger had probably kept the heat at bay by self-servicing for cycles by now, and he seriously needed to discharge right now. 

Knockout put his other servo on Starscream as well, settling for his chassis. “Starscream,” he firmly called, “you are about to overheat. Please listen to me: You can't cure yourself. Look at me if you understand.”

The request was mostly useless because Starscream was already looking at Knockout, and with a heavy intention too. Apparently he had figured out the same thing Knockout had and was simply starting to give in to the temptation that was overrunning his shame. Knockout dared to lean a bit closer.

“Let me be good to you.”

Starscream's frame bent in a curious way, bowing off the floor and turning towards the other mech, his servo slipping away from between his legs and falling besides his helm but still trying to keep his lower half towards the wall, a last attempt of modesty.

“Yes,” he groaned, spreading his thighs in an invitation and that was all the had to say.  
The servo Knockout had on his chassis slipped hastily lower and took up the task he had desperately tried to perform. The grounder covered the throbbing valve with his servo and palmed it for a few times, spreading lubricant and kneading the swollen mesh of the valve folds before slipping two of his digits inside. 

The seeker's servos that had just laid besides him dashed for support the moment he was penetrated, and both scrambled to take a hold of their temporary lover. He didn't pay any mind to his talons, thus along with the clang of metal on metal there was also a screech of sharp edge on paint. Starscream didn't notice from his ecstasy, but Knockout glared down with distaste. 

It didn't last long though, since Starscream's valve's slippery walls gripped on to his digits, released and gripped again, making them slip deeper with pulsing rhythm. The seeker let out a long groan behind his denta and bucked into the servo. Knockout pushed until his knuckle joints were mushed against the port, then pulled back with the same languid speed before pushing back in again. On the second time he slipped along a third digit and met absolutely no resistance as he pushed in. He was in awe of the mech half in his lap, how easily the calipers of the valve gave way and how hard they squeezed around the digits at the same time. The heat was inviting and the wetness just right, perfect in every way. 

But Knockout's pace was not the same rough and jerky one Starscream had exercised moments ago, and the seeker squirmed on his place, talons scratching harder and hips bucking up in attempt to rush him.

“Oh... Come on, Knockout... Go faster already,” Starscream demanded impatiently, occasionally interrupting himself with gasping for air. 

“Patience, Commander, patience! You want it to be good, don't you?” Knockout replied and leaned closer. “I know what I'm doing, just try to enjoy it.”

Starscream half moaned, half mumbled something vaguely agreeing in return and offlined his optics. He had to admit that having someone else doing the fingering felt better just by itself, but he wanted more and he wanted it now, right on this klik. He wanted to be stretched, wanted his ceiling node rubbed, and his exterior node's biolight was probably pure white in its brightness, begging for attention. But the other was right: after the slow beginning the increasing of the pace felt good, nothing like the franctic rubbing he had tried before, and instead of a painfully frustrating ordeal Starscream found himself being scooped up to a strong current of smoothly building pleasure. He spread his thighs even more, clutched at Knockout tighter and could not stop his intake from gaping open or the loud moans from escaping. His hips found a good rhythm against Knockout's thrusting servo and suddenly the painfully latent itch was gone, replaced with sweet, sweet fire that caressed him all over. 

He felt an overload closing in fast, barely kliks away, and he was ready for it, more so than he had ever been. “Put a fourth digit in,” he rasped through his dry intake, “please... Knockout - “ 

Knockout complied with an affectionate hum, twisted his digits inside and pressed his thumb against the outer node, and Starscream was overloading, hips pumping, servos palming at anything they could reach on Knockout's frame and vocalizer spitting out broken, high moans. 

He slumped down when the tremors finally passed, gulping for air and staring at the ceiling, only dimly aware of the slow, soothing caress on his valve. 

“I... I - uh - “ he mumbled without knowing what he wanted to say, but silence was worse than awkward conversation.

Knockout eyed the damage on his finish disapprovingly but didn't make a comment about it. “No need for feedback, Starscream,” he said instead. “You see, all you need is a little bit of help. Beats offlining, right?”

Starscream nodded. “Ah, yes, definitely so, doctor, even if the means are less than desira-” he cut himself off abruptly and squirmed. His languid expression shifted into a suspicious one that Knockout found much more familiar, then went through confusion to horror.

“It's..! It's back,” he said, and his cooling fans that had just taken it down a notch clicked higher again. “I'm feeling it again! Why am I - ?!”

“Shh, easy now, dear,” Knockout soothed with a smile on his faceplate. “This isn't that easy, we're just getting started.” He pulled his servo from between the seeker's legs and to his face, tilted his helm a bit and licked his index digit clean of lubricant with one sensual, long flicker of his glossa. 

“I promise I'll take you through it all, Starscream.”

Starscream's optics grew heavy-lidded and dim as he intensely followed the glossa. “You'd better do that, then,” he snarled. “Don't you dare leave me now that you've started!”

“I wouldn't dream of it,” Knockout promised, tracing the curves of the seeker's frame with the tips of his digits. There was an uncomfortable throbbing against his interface panel, but he really didn't want to put himself under Starscream's talons again – the seeker wasn't in the condition to control himself so he couldn't blame him, but that was just another reason to consider this a safety measure.  
“Here, come on, move a bit,” Knockout coaxed the other while taking a hold on his hips and trying to maneuver him around.  
Starscream spun around fluidly, happy to adapt in any way that would bring the relief to him faster, and Knockout had no problem positioning him on his servos and knees. 

“That's it, that's good, so beautiful, Commander,” Knockout mumbled praises as he stroked and caressed anything his servos reached, the backs of the silvery thighs, round curve of the hip, the thin seam between the thigh and the aft, and all of it was making Starscream squirm more. The talons scratched noisily against the floor. 

“Why you... Enough of that, doctor!” Starscream tried to snap but ended up moaning, and Knockout couldn't stop himself from laughing. 

“Yes, yes, whatever you say, pretty darling,” Knockout cheerfully replied and finally retracted his own interface panel. He was packing some serious heat under that and just the relief of removing it and giving his spike room to pressurize properly and feeling the cool air hitting his valve was blissful. He reached between his legs with his servo and casually stroked his spike for a few times to shake the oversensitive feeling. 

Starscream peered over his shoulder, wings lowered down and hips swinging temptingly, and whined in need. His knees slipped on the wet floor and made the spread wider, and Knockout swallowed thickly as he stared between the suddenly parted valve lips, bright biolights capturing his gaze. 

“Come on, hurry up, Knockout,” Starscream grunted and shot him a pointed if feverish look, “you know how much I need this, need it, need you to frag me, _come on_...”

Knockout felt a bolt of electricity shoot down his spinal strut at the combination of desperation, verbal filth and the wanton sight in front of him, and suddenly he couldn't find his clever glossa, the seeker's beauty rendering him speechless. He could just take a better hold on the beautiful, heated pelvic plating and guide his spike to the waiting valve. 

Starscream moaned shamelessly as the blunt tip rubbed against his array, caressing the swollen folds and slipping between them, teasing the clenching entrance and spreading the overflowing amount of lubricant around. The seeker shifted on his knees and bowed his spinal strut, letting his helm hang between his arms. 

“Come on...” he breathed out almost completely without a sound.

But Knockout complied anyway, and the tip of the spike pushed into the valve easily as it was made just for this particular one, and the medic moved both of his servos to hold on to the seeker's hips. 

Starscream moaned with shaky breaths and pushed his hips back to take the spike deeper. Knockout choked a surprised moan and returned the favor, ramming the entirety of his length into the seeker until his pelvic plate hit the other mech's aft, pulled back and pushed in again, setting a quick rhythm of deep thrusts while squeezing the seeker's hips and leading him to the same pace. 

“Oh, oh, yes! Right there, _yes, oh Knockout, yes_ -!” Starscream moaned, whined and yelled, throwing his helm back and gasping for air down his vents in between his praise. He couldn't hear himself and wasn't aware of the noise he was making, he was on his way to pure euphoria, taken by the soaring charge once again and he just wanted to have it all, wanted it to engulf his entire frame and being, drown him in its sweet haze. He bucked his hips and bowed and arched his spinal strut, trying to make the wonderful, beautiful spike slipping in and out of him hit every single sensor cluster at once and light his inner lining up. He could feel his own lubricant flowing and overflowing, almost splattering between their frames and thin trickles running down his thighs. Under normal circumstances he would have been embarrassed of the mess, but now it was just wiring him up more, and he hoped Knockout saw it too, knew how charged up he was, knew how much he wanted this, wanted _him_ \- 

Overload struck him out of the blue and ran though him like a lightning bolt, and this time Starscream shrieked. He froze in place and trembled with the releasing charge, unable to speak, unable to move and unable to give the other the praise that buzzed in his mind. The overload seemed to last for ages, and the deep thrusts the other was keeping up and aiming in a higher angle prolonged it by caressing his inner sensors that would have been hard to reach in another position. He barely even registered the rush of transfluid or the shaky moan Knockout let out as he overloaded.

Finally the wave passed him and let him vent again, and Starscream slumped down to his elbows and let his helm hit the cool floor. Knockout steadied his lower frame with his servos and slowly pulled out of his deliciously throbbing valve before letting the seeker lay down completely. 

“How are you feeling?” Knockout asked with a deep, heavy tone that Starscream hadn't heard before. He felt a servo on his aft, teasingly dragging its digits along the curve before flattening the palm against the base of his spinal strut. Starscream sighed in contentment when the other massaged his back and slowly moved it upwards, and turned his helm to the side. 

“I'm... I'm still a bit... I need more, I don't know how much but I _just do_ -” Starscream answered with his voice hoarse, his vocalizer still slightly glitching after the overload. 

“Well give me a klikcycle and we'll get right back to business. I have some go in me still,” Knockout reassured him and grinned. “But not here. Come on, get up, dear darling.”

Starscream tried to mumble something about the pet names that Knockout was raining on him in a manner that threatened to become a habit, but let himself be helped up from the wash-rack floor. His pedes were unsteady under him and being upright wasn't exactly easy either, but he didn't have to bring it up since Knockout seemed to know exactly what was going on. The grounder just let the other lean on him, half draping the taller mech on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Come on now, let's get to the berth, shall we?” Knockout muttered, lipplates brushing against Starscream's audio receptor, making him shiver.

“Yes,” Starscream agreed with a voice that was barely a whisper as he was half dragged, half carried out of the steamy wash-rack and to his own berth. 

Knockout made an effort to be gentle when he laid Starscream down to the berth, but the limp seeker still thumped on it like he was half in stasis. He didn't seem to mind it though, just wriggled and kicked his way to the middle of it while eyeing Knockout like he was afraid the medic would run away and leave him there if he lost a sight of him for a single klik. 

“I'm not going anywhere,” Knockout said, reading Starscream like the most basic code and climbing on the berth next to him, “I promised I'd take care of you, didn't I? I intend to keep that promise, sweetspark.”

Starscream smiled a bit drunkenly and reached out to the other with his servo. “Enough with the sweet talk, come here,” he sighed.” I need _more_ , give me more!”

“So demanding...” Knockout cooed as he crawled and kissed his way above the stretched out seeker who welcomed him between his thighs. “But that's just why you are so charming, Commander.”

Starscream's expression was almost coy despite his absolutely shameless, lewd display. Knockout grinned. 

“You have _a thing_ , don't you?” he asked with a triumphant smirk and an arched optic ridge.

“N- No, I don't! I don't know what you're talking about!” Starscream quickly denied, but his tone was undermined by his own frame bowing off the berth closer to the mech almost but not quite pressed against him. 

Knockout leaned down to vent hot air on the side of Starscream's neckcables before planting an open-mouth wet kiss to it. “There's nothing to be ashamed of,” he assured right into the other's audio receptor, “I am, as you might have figured out by now, most eager to please. I'll sweet talk and praise you as much as you want.”

Starscream shivered. 

“Come on then, get up and into my lap,” Knockout said suddenly and pulled back, hoisting the seeker up with him with surprising strength. The request itself was more like a slight warning, because Starscream didn't have time to do much else than grab a hold of Knockout's arms and clutch his sides with his thighs before he found himself already upright again and sitting in the medic's lap.  
“Try not to ruin my finish more than you already have,” Knockout chuckled drily.

“What?” Starscream breathed out but his train of thought was derailed again when he felt a pressurized spike rubbing against his valve. “...Again already?” He almost laughed through his panting, maybe more out of relief than amusement or surprise.

“Yeah, already,” Knockout casually answered, preoccupied as he was pressing Starscream against himself with his other servo and trying to angle his spike right with he other, “practice makes perfect.”

Starscream moaned, ground on the spike and made penetration harder in he process, but didn't care. “Oh, I don't know about perfect just ye – _iAH, ooh, oh_...”

After several failed attempts and bumps the spike found its place and slipped inside, and the caress and the stretch made Starscream lose his ability to speak or think. Burning charge rushed downwards, the heat feeling like it would make energon boil in his lines. 

Knockout bucked his hips and took a steady hold of the backs of the seeker's thighs while leaning backwards himself, angling them into a position where Starscream wouldn't have to navigate his movements too much. “Enough with your witty lines, Commander. You should make those lovely sounds you made earlier instead,” Knockout said with a grin, pushing into the other to the hilt.

There was no answer, simply a high-pitched yelp from Starscream as something very pleasant was stimulated, and the seeker wrapped his arms around the other mech for support while his knees were threatening to make dents to the grounder's sides. There were no more words, just their movements and the rhythm they found again, and the bottomless pit of need inside the seeker was finally starting to fill. 

But the itch wasn't only a physical one as Starscream was noticing, he wanted even closer and and simple tactile means were exhausted. _Maybe this wasn't working after all_ was a thought that passed through his mind with the speed of light but left a tingling worry in its wake, and as if responding to that another part of his being activated like it had been summoned. His EM field shivered and expanded, reaching out for the partner with whom the seeker was already completely entwined with but not intimate enough, and quickly found the edge of the second field in the room. Starscream latched on to that edge with his own field like a wildfire consuming grass. 

Knockout felt the blaze wash over him and plunge into his being, through his most complex circuits and lines and straight to his spark. Instinct overrode all other commands and suddenly his own frame was plagued by the same fever Starscream was. He panted through open intake and his vents pushed out steam, all systems working overtime, and his EM field let Starscream's feed off of it, enjoying being burnt out so thoroughly. The rhythm their hips were working was perfect, they were doing this together and almost as one being. 

“Starscream -” Knockout breathed out, words bubbling out of his vocalizer, “oh, you feel so good, every single part of you, so exquisite and here with me! You bless me, really – have I told you how perfect your valve feels around me? I wish I could taste you too, I bet you taste sweeter than the best high-grade – Am I making you feel good? Do you like this, sweetspark, hm? Do you?”

A crackle of rogue electricity shot through Starscream as he listened, clutching onto the other tighter by every word and rocking against the thrusts with enough force to make their plating clang. A warm feeling swelled inside him as he was praised, he felt so treasured and loved and completely connected that the limits of his own frame were meaningless. 

“If you – if you talk like that -” Starscream panted out, struggling to keep his thought together, “you're going to – you'll make me – _aah... ah_! You'll make me cum! Knockout, Knockout you'll – Please! Please make me cum, pleasemakemecumnow - !”

And then it was too much, the stretch and clenching of his valve, the secondary stimulation on his spike trapped between their frames, their EM fields almost molded into one and their almost completely interlocked embrace, he was going to overheat and his core would melt and – 

Overload consumed him so completely he saw only a show of colourful pixels fill his entire visual feed, his vocalizer glitched and fell mute and he was momentarily unaware of his limbs. He couldn't tell if he was frozen in place or convulsing in the tight embrace of his partner and he didn't care. Everything was just white noise, buzz of discharging electricity and the smell of ozone, his entire world was here and then he was out of it. 

His blissful blackout felt like it had lasted for cycles but as his sense of time and place started to return Starscream realized it couldn't have been even a full klikcycle. He didn't care, however. He was so absolutely and perfectly spent and content he couldn't be displeased about a thing.  
His frame felt limp and tingly all over and it was slowly but certainly cooling down as his fans and vents patiently worked on it, and he was squished against a strong, firm frame that was coming down from the same high he was. Starscream imagined he could feel the spark of that frame thunder even through plating and armor and multiple layers of machinery. 

He took a deep invent of the scent of that frame and nuzzled with his helm towards the direction the scent was coming from until he found the crook between neckcables and chassis. Starscream didn't care to online his optics - he didn't need them now – but went with pure feeling and kissed the cabling his lipplates found. He heard a deep sigh and continued his kisses towards that until he found a jawline, then smooth and heated faceplate and with some luck finally another intake he could press his own against. 

The need to kiss was pulsing from somewhere deep within his spark and he didn't question it, and neither did his adored, wonderful partner who returned the wet, languid kiss with equal amount of affection. Their lipplates moved together in long, deep kisses and then in several lazy small pecks, for a while they didn't kiss at all but just gently bumped together, cycling same air between them and then dived back to one of those delicious deep kisses again. 

Starscream felt lightheaded when he finally ran out of all energy and wanted nothing more than to just lie down. He pressed his forehelm against the other and let his frame tip backwards a bit, a cue that it was time to separate and rest. One last little kiss landed on his cheek and he was carefully pushed out of the warm lap and two mechs collapsed on the berth side by side. 

Neither one spoke for a while and the room was full of the whirling of their cooling fans, vents slowly pumping air in and out and the few clicking sounds their machinery made as it cooled down and returned to the regular settings and protocols. The strong scent of ozone spread to the whole cabin and mixed with the moisture from the steam until the room was like the inside of a thunder cloud. 

“So...” Starscream sighed in a tone in which it was obvious he didn't actually have anything to say but the silence was getting too heavy. “Do you... do this often?”

“Do what?” Knockout asked and was surprised how hoarse his own voice was. 

Starscream shrugged and lazily stretched. His frame felt like it had turned into a semi-liquid instead of solid and his consciousness wasn't fully confined inside of it but floating near by. “Well... This. I doubt this is a standard medical procedure.” 

“Oh, you mean do I often frag my patients' screws loose,” Knockout said and chuckled like he had cracked a good joke. “The answer is no. No, I don't. But you could say this was an emergency.”

“Indeed.” 

Knockout turned to his side, leaning his helm to his servo and gazed at the seeker with a slight frown on his faceplate. “You're being curiously practical about this,” he pointed out. “I thought you'd claw my faceplate off the moment you had your final overload.”

Starscream paused mid stretch and threw the grounder an odd look. He was too spent to manage a proper glare or hide his inevitable embarrassment over the incident, and the mixture was interesting to say the least. “I'm too tired for that,” Starscream drily answered and turned to stare at the ceiling again. “And I feel... sticky.”

“I bet you do,” Knockout cooed with a smirk and couldn't resit poking the seeker's shoulder guard.

“Oh mute it, Knockout! It's due to the infection, not your sexual prowess!” Starscream snapped with a sour expression. If there was one place where he absolutely couldn't tolerate being made fun of it was in his own berth when he still had his panel open and was leaking _stuff_. 

But Knockout just hummed and shifted closer, planting a kiss to his shoulder guard before looking up to him with innocent optics. “I know, I know, I meant no harm. Trust me, I think the situation is truly unfortunate. If it was up to me, I would have at least bought you a drink first.”

Starscream didn't know what to make of that, but he felt his faceplate flush at the words. Not because of what had transferred between them, not because they were both exposed and covered in each other's fluids but because of Knockout's stupid natural charm. 

“But well, I don't complain. I actually enjoyed myself very thoroughly even if my finish is a former one,” Knockout continued and gestured down his chassis where multiple long and thin strips of red paint had been peeled off. 

Starscream stared at the damage he had done and felt a small prickle of guilt. He was usually meticulously mindful of his talons and never had he unintentionally hurt anyone with them, and that level of loss in control served as a concrete proof of how shameless he had been in his fever. 

“I should... Ah, I mean, I could help you with that. You can't reach your back anyway,” he sheepishly offered, averting his gaze.

Knockout smiled with the power a thousand-watt light bulb and threw his arm around Starscream. “I would like that very much, sweetspark! We'll have to shower anyway, we're filthy,” he said with a wicked grin. “Come on, hold me a bit. I'm a cuddler, you know.”

Starscream felt like he had had his fill of physical contact for the next century but fit his frame against Knockout's anyway. Some calm touching on his own terms and without an immediate threat to his life actually felt pretty good, and he was able to relax into the loose embrace and enjoy it rather than just provide it. 

“Not to be overly blunt but we should really get down to similar business sometime soon,” Knockout pondered out loud and continued before Starscream had time to pour a verbal bucket of icy comebacks on him: “For science! And for the sake of our social health. As absolutely wonderful and sweetly electrifying that just was, that wasn't really you. Catch my drift?”

The point was a fair one, Starscream had to give the other that much, but he couldn't find much merit in the proposition itself. “I suppose,” he vaguely answered.

“My point being...” Knockout said while petting the seeker's wing as a conciliatory gesture,”I would very much like to be with the real authentic you. I've always preferred you just the way you are.”

“Hmm.” Starscream didn't have anything else to say. His faceplate was practically burning. 

“And I want to know which parts were really you,” Knockout continued when he noticed the other wasn't going to interrupt. He bit his lipplate in consideration, then lovingly added: “Screamer.”

“That's enough!” Starscream scoffed and pushed him away. “If you keep talking to me like that I won't buff your finish!”

Knockout laughed and covered Starscream's sulking face in kisses.


End file.
